The Way A Man Looks At A Woman
by S.B. Kisses
Summary: Ayame is scheming. Can he give a certain couple the push they need onto the path of a "Happily Ever After"? Yukiru. R&R. One-Shot


Disclaimer: No own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya own Fruits Basket. No sue me.

Warning: SPOILER for chapter 86. Turn back now if you don't like spoilers.

**The Way A Man Looks At A Woman**

4:00

Yuki glances at the clock. He had been sitting in the same chair for the past hour. Yuki began to massage his temple as the headache that accompanied him to this _place _grew larger.

How he was convinced to be within a ten-mile radius of the place that he considered akin to a torture chamber, he wasn't exactly sure. But what he did know was that if Honda-san asked he would yield.

Flashback

_Earlier that day..._

"_Yuki-kun, what's wrong?" Tohru asked upon seeing him. He was sitting on the couch, a piece of paper crumpled next to him and an annoyed expression on his face._

"_Nothing Honda-san. Please don't mind me." He said, forcing a smile. "I just have a headac-...HEY!"_

_Shigure snatched the paper from Yuki's side. "What's this Yuki?" Shigure asked with a mischievous grin. "It's a note from Aya. I can tell his handwriting from a mile away!"_

"_Shigure, I'm warning you.." Yuki began with a low, menacing tone, but was cut off by Shigure._

"_Well, Tohru! It seems that Aya wishes for Yuki to come to his shop later today and has requested that our little flower accompanies him!" Shigure remarked._

"_Really! I haven't seen him in such a long time! Let's go, Yuki!" Realizing that he may not want to go, she sputtered, "But only if Yuki-kun wants to! I mean we don't have to if it's too much trouble!"_

_Yuki's eyes softened and he smiled gently, "No, let's go this afternoon, Honda-san. It'll be a pleasant stroll to the shop." 'I'm not so sure about how pleasant the visit will be', he added mentally._

"_Thank you, Yuki-kun!" Tohru squealed in delight._

_Shigure stood in the background, with a twinkle in his eye. "Boy, Aya, let's hope this works because we all need a 'Happily Ever After'." _

End Flashback

When they had arrived at the shop, Ayame sat Yuki down with a determined boyish grin while Mine whisked Tohru away. Ayame headed toward the backroom, and before he shut the door, he told Yuki to sit tight because his wonderful brother has decided to do Yuki a favor.

An hour later, Yuki was still waiting for his "favor".

Yuki sat up straight when he heard the backroom door open, but slouched back down when he realized it was only Ayame.

"YUKI!!! How is my darling little brother? We can now pour our hearts out to each other and weep happily knowing that you adore your fabulously handsome older brother!" Ayame stated with a flourishing hand gesture.

"Why did you bring us here?" Yuki said bluntly.

Ayame's expression became slightly more serious at the question and answered, "To open your eyes." Then he got up and returned to the backroom.

Five minutes later, Mine and Ayame stepped out.

"Prince Yuki, we present to you your princess."

Tohru stepped out and Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. She wore a pink chiffon dress that went mid-calf. The sleeves were cut at the shoulders, and a pink ribbon was tied to the side of her waist, accenting the curves Yuki never noticed before.

Ayame stepped beside Yuki and whispered, "Doesn't she look ravishing?" Then he smiled, "Yuki, do you think it appropriate to stare like _that_ at a woman you once stated was like a mother to you?"

Yuki turned to Ayame, "How did you know that?"

Ayame pulled out a listening device and held it high in the air as he winked, "I've been listening to you for a while now!" Yuki then proceeded to punch Ayame.

"Waaaah! I only wanted to know what my little brother has been doing lately!" Ayame said in mock pain as he dangled from Yuki's grip.

"I swear. I am going to beat-" Yuki began.

Tohru, noticing the commotion, hurriedly said, "Yuki, if you don't like the dress, I'll go and change right now. Aya just said you would be pleased to see me wear this." Tohru bowed.

Yuki's anger simmered down and he dropped Ayame. "No, you look lovely, just like a princess."

Tohru blushed as Mine whispered something in Tohru's ear. The two women then exited to the back.

Ayame, quickly recovering, followed Yuki's gaze toward Tohru's retreating form. "So, what do you think?"

Without thinking, Yuki replied softly, "She looks... beautiful."

"As I have said before, clothing brings out the romance of a man's fantasy."

With that, Ayame fetched Tohru and told her to keep the dress, which she was still wearing. He then proceeded to shoo Yuki and Tohru out of his shop, saying that he had an "important engagement" he had to attend to. After they left, Aya immediately dialed Shigure.

"Gure, great news. I think it worked. Uh-huh. Yep." Ayame paused. "Yuki looked at her in such a way, I swear, I thought he would never stop looking. Yes, I know. The way a man looks at a woman." And with that he hung up the phone and sighed knowing he did a job well done.

Yuki and Tohru walked in relative silence for a couple minutes before Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled gently.

"I think," Yuki hesitated, "that you deserve an ice cream. I'll treat. After all, it would be a shame not to take you out when you look so gorgeous."

Tohru blushed profusely, and began to protest, when he gently took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She fell silent, and they walked down the street, hand in hand, the prince and his princess.

A/N

This idea came to me when I read chapter 86. That chapter made me really mad! I love the Yuki/Tohru pairing, so I decided to counter it with a possible twist the Takaya-sensei might use. Yukiru is soo cute. (Sigh) Please review. Criticisms are accepted as long as they are constructive

S.B. Kisses


End file.
